


Other Islands

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Greece, International Women's Day, Islands, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of Demeter-the streets of Castries. Inspired by the character of Sariel Rager from <i>Star Trek: The Next Generation</i> and her island home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Islands

Hilly island roads that look out to the sea always make Demeter's heart ache for Greece. Hydra, Mykonos, Tinos, floating villages and worlds that find their own way. This particular island is from another ocean but the smiles are as warm and her French is welcomed with a smile.

Once she speaks of baking and gardens then more doors open and soon she's holding children and whispering blessings over them in a language as old as the sea itself.


End file.
